LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen in the house. Alex is seen sitting on the couch with Jessica when they suddenly hear a bang on the door) Alex: Huh?! Rose: YIPE!! Jessica: What was that? Erin: Hey look! (Slime is seen crawling under the door before four infant Targhul appear from within. They all then look up at Alex) ???: There...... ???: Friend...... Emily: Awww! Alex: H-How did they get in here?! Jessica: I don't know but that's so- AHH!! Alex: WHA- WHAT?! (Suddenly the Targhul infant that was on Jessica's back appears) ???: Hm.... Nap... Nice.. Jessica: Whoa I forgot about you! ???: Friend... (The infants start to crawl over to the group) Alex: Hey you what are you doing here?! Omega: Hm? (Omega looks down at the Infants) Omega: Oh! It looks like they've come to see you two Alex! Alex: Huh?! ??? Friend.... ???: Hero.... (The Targhul on Jessica's back goes up to her) ???: You... Nice... Jessica: Aww thank you. Alex: Okay okay kids listen you can't just- (Suddenly the kids all start to climb on Alex) Alex: Hey hey hey no! No! Stop! (The kids then start rubbing up against Alex's body) Jessica: Awww they like you! Zulu: They sure do! Alex: I know that, but still this is- Hey! STOP GOING IN THERE! (Suddenly Ray and Rayla come in) Ray: What's all the noise? Erin: About 4 of the infants made into the house somehow and are showing how much they love Alex. Ray: Aw well that's cute! Emily: He doesn't seem to think so. Alex: THEY'RE TRYING TO EAT ME!! ???: No....Not... ???: We want......love.... Jessica: Aww they're so cute! Omega: I think you better give 'em what they want Alex. Alex: Aww man...! Jessica: Alex are you really gonna push the Targhul you saved away like that? Zulu: That's not very good for your reputation. Alex: I just don't know how to deal with children that's all! Jessica: Just pet they're heads or give them a hug. Alex: That's- That's all I have to? Jessica: *Hugging the infant Targhul* It's working for me. Alex: Um... O-Okay then. (Alex picks one of the infants up as he looks at it confused) Alex: Ummm, okay then let's see here. (Alex starts looking around at the infant's body before he pokes its stomach) ???: *Giggles* Alex: Oh! That worked? Erin: Yep! Ticklish aren't they? Alex: Huh. Okay. (Alex put the Targhul down and picks up another) Alex: Um.... *Pets the Targhuls head* ???: *Happy hum* Alex: Okay okay, I think I'm getting this. (Alex puts the infant down and picks up another before he hugs it) Alex: L-Like this right? ???: Yay.....! Ian: I think that's a yes Alex. Alex: Wow. I had no idea. (Alex put the Targhul down and picks up the last and cradles it) Alex: How you doing little buddy? ???: *Snuggles happily to Alex) Alex: Wow. I think I'm starting get it now. Emily: See? Now you see why we love these little cuties so much! Alex: Yeah I- (Miles then enters the room) Miles: Hey guys, you know the ritual, we got a problem. Erin: Aww man! Jack: Now what? Momo: Let me guess, more Quirk Targhul? Miles: Yep. And this time they're attacking a laboratory in the forest. Izuku: Why? Miles: I don't know. But that place is one of the main manufactuers of portal emitters in the city. Kyle: Oh boy... Erin: Then we gotta stop them! Come on guys! (The heroes all get up as Alex sits on the couch confused) Alex: But-But- Erin: Alex, what're you doing? Alex: But I wanna stay with these little guys Erin! Erin: Um, Alex we have an emergency right now! Alex: But I just started getting to know these guys! Jack: Dude! Move it we- Jessica: Oh let Alex stay guys. He needs some pointers on how to raise these little guys anyway. And I could use some help watching Sammy Rose and Lenny. Sammy: But I thought you said I could go on this mission! Jessica: Oh right! Yeah take Sammy with you! Izuku: You sure? This isn't gonna be safe. Sammy: Like I can't fight Deku! Erin: Well.... Sammy: Come on Erin! Please?! Alex: I did promise Sammy he could go. And this way, Jessica can tell me more on to help these guys. Erin:.... Oooooh… All right. But you listen to what we say and stay close. Understand? Sammy: Yes ma'am! I won't let you guys down! Erin: Good. Also one of you should tell X where the infants are. Rayla: Me and Ray will go. Ray: Yeah. We'll also keep an eye out for potential attacks. Erin: Thanks Ray. I'm glad I can count on you. Have fun playing daddy bro! *Leaves with the Defenders* Alex: Goodbye! (Alex looks down at the infants smiling as Jessica puts her hand on his shoulder) Jessica: So, you wanna go play with them? Alex: Yeah! (Alex pokes another Targhul) ???: *giggles* Alex: Where should we take them? Jessica: We can take them to your room! You've got stuff in there they can play with! Alex: Good idea. Come on kids, let's go play. Targhuls: Yay! (Alex Jessica and the Targhul's all leave to Alex's room) Rayla:..... Ray: Well, let's go alert X Rayla. Rayla: Right... Ray: What's wrong? Rayla: Nothing! Ray: I know your upset Rayla. I can feel it. Rayla:... *Sigh* Its nothing. I can handle it I promise. Ray: All right... Now come on. Rayla: Right. (The two leave for the Nest. Meanwhile....) Ricochet: At last...There it is. (Ricochet is seen entering a room in a lab as Gravitor and Gunpowder are seen killing guards in the room. Ricochet then looks down at the portal emitter inside a glass container. He then smashes the glass before he picks it up) Gravitor: Did you get it sir? Ricochet: Sure did. The Queen will be happy to hear this. (Then, Gunpowder is seen looking toward the door as he hears something) Gunpowder: Sir, The Defenders... Ricochet: Dammit.....Watch the doors brothers! Gravitor: Got it. (Gunpowder and Gravitor turn to the door as the heroes burst through) Erin: Ricochet! Ricochet: Defenders! Erin: Where's your buddy Toad!? Did he decide not to joins after he ran away!? Ricochet: Hmph.... (Suddenly, a tongue falls from the ceiling and licks Erin's cheek) Erin: AH GROSS!!! Jack: HEY!! (The heroes look up to find Toad hanging from the ceiling) Toad: Hello again kids! Jack: WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PREMISSION TO TOUNGE MY GIRL YOU FUCK!? Toad: *Goes over to his allies* I'll more then that when we're done. *Sees Tsuyu* Ah good she's here to! I got a score to settle with you interrupting my meal! Tsuyu: Ribbit... Miles: *Sees what Ricochet is holding* Oh no! Ricochet: Oh you know what this is huh? Miles: A portal emitter! What the hell do you think you and your crazed mother are doing with that?! Ricochet: Well the BIGGER plan is secret, but she recently got some good ol' fashioned coordinates from our buddy Carnage's hideout! We need this if we're gonna figure out where we're going in from! Scott: Oh shit... Gunpowder: Oh! Do you know what our brother is talking about kid? Scott: Yes we do. Jack: And just know that if you head there, there's heroes there that are gonna KICK YOUR ASS!! Ricochet: Yeah, right. But still, it won't be the only place we visit. But I'm afraid that I've said too much, KILL THEM BROTHERS!!! Miles: GUYS! GET THAT PORTAL DEVICE!! (The Defenders and Targhul charge at each other. Izuku and Uraraka are seen facing Gravitor) Gravitor: Ah you two! Uraraka: Gravitor! Gravitor: Ah, the source of my power. How fitting that we fight against one another. Izuku: You're not gonna get away with this! Gravitor: Kid.... (Gravitor puts his hands together) Gravitor: We already have. (The two look up to find a bunch of desks and other office supplies falling down toward them) Izuku: LOOK OUT!! (Izuku and Uraraka jump out of the way as Gravitor produces a blade from his hand) Gravitor: Looks like I gotta get up close and personal to win this fight! (Gravitor rushes toward the two. It then cuts to Alex as he's seen holding a small doll while he plays with a small pink Targhul) Alex: *Goofy voice* Well hey there little one! Its nice to meet you! Pink Targul: *Giggles and claps* Alex: *goofey voice* Are you that hero I was told about on my way here? Pink Targhul: *giggles* Yeah...! Alex: *Goofy voice* Well then little hero, I bet you can save us all from the giant monster attacking us! (Alex grabs a toy monster and pretends to make monster noise) Alex: *Monster voice* ROAAAR!! *Goofy voice* OH NO! ITS THE MONSTER! SAVE ME LITTLE HERO! Pink Targhul: I'll....save you! (The Targhul crawls over and just gently smacks the monster toy before Alex pretends to have it die) Alex: *Goofy Voice* *gasp* You saved me hero! You truly are the legend we needed in these dark times! Pink Targhul: Yay....! (The Targhul jumps up and hugs Alex) Alex: Whoa okay! Pink Targhul: Friend..... Jessica: Awww! ???: Alex.....Friend.... (The other Targhul then crawl up to Alex) Alex: Aww you guys. Jessica: Looks like you've gotten over your fear. Alex: I guess I have. Kinda makes me regret that I didn't get over with Sammy though.. Jessica: Oh Sammy's not mad at you. Alex: Yeah I know. Probably was when he was a baby though. Jessica: That explains why he chose me instead of you. Alex: Hey! Jessica: *laughs* (Alex then feels one of the Targhuls start to nibble on him) Alex: Huh? (Alex looks and finds the Targhul nibbling on his arm) Alex: Well what do you think you're doing little guy? ???: Hungry... Alex: Hungry huh? Well I'll see if we have something for you to eat. Jessica: Wow Alex! You're doing amazing! You would have freaked out if a Targhul did that! Alex: Yeah. I think I've finally gotten over this fear, just like with my fear of cats! Jessica: That's great to hear! Alex: Yeah! So before I get food, how's your baby? Jessica: He uhhh... (Jessica lifts up her shirt, showing that the Targhul has attached to her stomach) Jessica: He's a little tired. Alex: Still??? Jeez, I've never seen a Targhul that slept so much in my life. Jessica: Yeah it's a bit weird. But at least he doesn't hurt. Alex: Yeah. Now let me see if I've got something lying around for this kid to eat. Jessica: Please do. I don't think its healthy for him to sleep this much. Alex: Right. *To the 4 other Targhuls* Okay kids, be right back. Gonna get us something to eat! (The Targhuls cheer as Alex leaves the room and heads to the kitchen) Alex: Alright, let's see here. (Alex looks around and finds a box of chocolate in the cabinet) Alex: Aha! I KNOW infant Targhul love chocolate! Rose: *Steps out of the kitchen* AH HA!!! Alex:: Rose??? Rose: SO THAT'S WHERE ERIN HID THE CHOCOLATE! Alex: Oh no you don't Rose! (Alex holds the box over his head) Alex: This is for the babies! Rose: Aww that's no fair! That chocolate belongs to me! Alex: I'm not gonna let you get it! Rose: Oh really now...? (Rose suddenly fires a small ice beam under Alex's feet. Causing him to slip and fall) Alex: OW!! ROSE THAT's- Rose: LENNY NOW! Alex: Lenny?? (Lenny pulls the box from Alex's hands from above him) Lenny: Got it! Alex: Hey! Now that's not-! (Rose then freezes Alex's arms to the floor as Lenny lands next to her) Lenny: We got the chocolate Rose! Rose: Yay! Alex: Oooooh Erin's gonna hear about this Rosie! Rose: Worth it! We finally get chocolate! Rose and Lenny: YAY!! (The start to run but they are suddenly levitated in the air) Rose: Huh??? Hey what's going on!? Lenny: Why are we floating!? (Alex sees Jessica doing that as she enters) Alex: Thanks Jess. Rose: Aww man! Lenny: So close! Jessica: Rosie. Now you know you're not supposed to have that much chocolate! Rose: I know.... (The other infants are seen around Jessica's feet) Jessica: Now throw some chocolate down for the kids. Lenny: Okay... (Lenny hands the box to Jessica, who hands the box to Alex, who got back up. Alex pulls out several chocolate bars, rips off the wrappers and give on to each Targhul infants who then start to eat it) Rose: Aww!! I want chocolate!! Lenny: Me too! Jessica: Hmm.. Alex? What do you think? Alex: I mean, she is improving with her powers. Jessica: True. Rose: Come on Alex, please?! Lenny: We'll be good! Alex: HMm….. Doh all right. But you both only get ONE bar. Got it. Rose and Lenny: *Nods really fast* (Jessica lets the two down as Alex gives them both chocolate bars) Rose: YAY!! Lenny: Thanks Alex! Alex: No problem kids! Rose: Sorry about freezing you to the ground Alex. Alex: *Pats Rose's head* Ah its okay. I'm impressed. You're getting better with your powers! Rose: I know right!? I think I'm good enough that I stop freezing things I don't mean to! (At that moment the chocolate bar gets frozen) Rose:...... *Whimper* Alex: Whoops! Lenny: There it goes again! Rose: Awww....*tears up* My chocolate.... (A Targhul infant, who hadn't eaten his chocolate yet, notices this, he goes up to Rose and his chocolate bar in front of her) Rose: Huh?? ???: Here.....Have.... (Rose looks down at the chocolate bar and takes it slowly) Rose: Th-Thanks. ???: Welcome..... Alex: Hey but you still need to eat little guy! ???: She... Sad.... No like... Sad. (Rose looks at the infant then at the chocolate bar. SHe breaks it in two) Rose: Here. Let's share it. ???: … You.... Very nice... (The infant grabs one half ot the bar and the two eat the Chocolate) Jessica: Awww! That was the sweetest thing ever! Alex: Yeah! Lenny: And she didn't freeze it this time! (Rose looks angrily at Lenny before she punches him in the arm) Lenny: Ow! Rose: You deserved that! (Suddenly Ray and Rayla enter the kitchen) Ray: We're back. Jessica: Oh hey guys! How did it go with X? Rayla: Oh X was worried about the infants but after we explained things he calmed down. He was... very happy to see me. Surprising. Alex: Well you did help his colony out before they started rioting over me. Jessica: And before they could hurt him. Rayla: Yeah.....right. Jessica: Well, I'm gonna go take the kids back upstairs now. You two wanna come Rose? Rose: We sure do! (Jessica Rose Lenny and the Infents are start heading back up stairs) Alex: *Sighs with relief* I gotta say I'm better at this taking care of kids thing then I thought. Ray: That's good to hear. Hey have the others come back yet? Alex: No not yet. Wonder how its going for them? (Meanwhile, Ricochet is seen pouncing Eijiro at the lab during the fight) Ricochet: Hey there kid! You must be the one Otto got my power from huh?! Eijiro: You might have my power, but only I know how to use it!! (Eijiro and Ricochet start punching each other. Emily and Kyle are seen with Tsuyu fighting Toad) Emily: Hold still you slime ball! Toad: Ha! You know what so special about me kiddies?! (Toad smacks the two away before he crouches in front of them) Toad: I make this power look good. Tsuyu: You don't know anything about how to use my power! Toad: Let's go then froggy! Tsuyu: Its. Froppy! (Toad roars before he charges forward. Emily then quickly sits up and fires an energy beam through Toad's head) Toad:....... Emily: Ha! Gotcha now! (Toad reaches for his head as the rest of his body stumbles around) Tsuyu: Ribbit? Emily: The hell...? (Toad's head then slowly regenerates) Toad: Damn kids.... Gunpowder: Hey brother! (Ricochet turns to Gunpowder) Gunpowder: We need to make an escape real fast! Gientra's calling us! Ricochet: Ah fine then! Toad, smoke us out! Toad: You got it! Erin: Wait what?! (Toad then erupts with a cloud of black spores that fill the room, causing the heroes to cough and lose focus as the Targhul all escape with the portal emitter) Ricochet: Goodbye heroes! The next time we meet, it will be in another Universe fighting to the death! Erin: RICOCHET!!! (Soon the smoke clears and the Defenders find the Targhuls gone) Izuku: Shoot! They're gone! Scott: And they got the device! Richie: Oh great! Miles: Welp, we're screwed. Jack: Not to mention we just put the Multiverse in serious danger! Scott: And Remnant as well! They're not ready for those things! Erin: No one is! Jack: Well, what do we do?! Erin: We gotta warn everyone. Warn every universe about what's coming! Miles: Erin's right! With all the Targhul Gientra's packing, she's ready to infect everyone! Izuku: Yeah! Sammy: We gotta stop her once and for all! Jack: Then we gotta hurry! If Gientra's really gonna check out those coordinates, it's gonna be Carnage all over again for those people. Erin: Then let's go get the others at home and do it! Miles: Come on! (The heroes all run back toward home, ready to stop Gientra once and for all) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts